


voiceless

by neck_kisser_64



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_kisser_64/pseuds/neck_kisser_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin and maki get feelsy in a classroom. <br/>done for swag 2016, prompt here: https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=207552</p>
            </blockquote>





	voiceless

"Mmya~..."

It's rare that Rin's voice goes as low as it does right now. Everybody knows the usual: high, loud, sort of inquisitive. No matter how depressed or angry she was, always that same pitch. When they first met, it felt...overwhelming. Not until she heard her sing did she feel the butterflies she does now. 

It's getting late. The sky has already gone from its deepest orange to a sort of fruity red, splashing color through the classroom windows and onto the two of them.

Whenever she lets out a gasp, Maki shoots a glance up at her expression. It's always shades of the same: eyes squinted shut, biting her lip on one side, cheeks pink and warm. With the light this way, it's hard to tell how much of that she can take credit for, but she'd like to think the answer is “most of it.”

Her trembling face is distracting, honestly, and there’s work to be done. So she closes her eyelids again, hand pulling the uniform's collar further down her shoulder, and continues sucking at the skin.

With each pull of her mouth, she feels her girlfriend’s knees shiver on either side. Any reaction is satisfying, but there needs to be more. So with the hand that's been gripping fingers until now, she glides across the exposed part of her thigh, being sure not to do more than tease the skin. Not until she hooks it around the inside of her knee and pulls her closer.

Her hips slide closer to the edge of the desk, and Maki feels a hardness press on her stomach from underneath the skirt. It's not surprising, frankly, but she pretends not to notice. For now. She bets Rin _hates_ that, and it's hard not to smirk into her neck.

Finally satisfied with the mark that's bound to appear, she pulls away (breathing cold air onto the skin as she parts) to meet her at eye-level. It takes a moment or two for Rin to open one of her eyes, tentatively, as if afraid to see if it was really over or not.

She giggles, and it's mostly the same as her regular laugh, but a little coarse.

Maki smiles. "Had enough?"

"No way! Why, you want a turn?"

_You're awfully smug for somebody in your position,_ she thinks, but it’s more fun to show than to tell. "Not yet."

Getting to her shoulderblades meant untying the ribbon around her neck, but the ends that still hang over her chest make for easy targets. She grabs them with one hand, jerking Rin closer and bumping their foreheads together.

"Hey, eas--mm...!!"

She loves Rin's voice, she really does, but there's nothing quite like the stillness that comes to a room when she interrupts her with a deep kiss.

This is what makes Rin finally wrap her calves around Maki's legs, and one of the hands that'd been keeping her balanced on the desk finds its way to her waist. She feels a finger hook into the top of her skirt, and that's a challenge if she's ever seen one.

Her jacket already has one of the two buttons undone, so it's hardly a problem to blindly take care of the second, allowing her to sneak a hand up under her shirt and onto her breast. It'd be easy to go underneath the bra, but playing all her cards this early would be silly. Every squeeze and knead gives Maki another moan to eat up. 

There was a time when the two of them were scared somebody might find them like this. It all started very innocently; small, nervous kisses on the lips, maybe some hand-holding. They figured that even if those things were embarrassing, eventually they'd like to be able to kiss in public anyway, so it wasn't _that_ bad if somebody walked in.

But months of doing this has gotten them a little cocky. Even now, Maki hears a voice saying _this is stupid. You've been lucky so far, but it only takes one person to ruin everything and get you suspended._ And that's absolutely true. She can't think of a good, reasonable answer to why it isn't.

This is... _fun,_ honestly, and sort of thrilling. Even more than that, it’s freeing. To be able to let loose like she can with Rin, to be completely unashamed in how badly she wants this closeness, this touch. 

But still...they can only go so far. No matter how heated things get, for example, they both absolutely refuse to leave a mess behind in a classroom. Neither of them have let each other get to a climax. Which is sensible. Disappointing, but sensible.

She only spaces out for a second to think about what it would be like in privacy, how many ways _both_ of them would benefit. But that was long enough for Rin to see an opening.

Before she knows it, Rin's back on her own feet and shoving Maki towards the next aisle of desks. There's hardly any time to react before her butt's been pushed onto one of them.

Rin presses her mouth deeper into hers, putting a hand over the one Maki still has up her shirt, and reaching further down the side of her skirt as if it were a pocket. But she’s definitely touching bare skin--even going underneath her panties--and those are definitely fingernails scratching lightly at skin.

Even after all this time, it’s shocking how quickly control can be lost. Even more shocking is how little Maki minds. 

When they pull away a minute later, Rin’s practically purring. She speaks with a smirk not too different from Maki's own-- "your turn."

Goosebumps. It's tempting to refuse, just to see what she does, but the risk of not getting attention is too great.

So Maki nods, swallowing dryly and placing both hands at her sides before settling herself more comfortably on the wood. She could take it as well as she could dish it out. No reason to be afraid of--

That's when Rin got down on her knees. A flash of panic races through Maki's mind when all she can see is tangerine from underneath her skirt. 

She can hardly blink before lips and tongue press against her inner thigh, and it takes all her strength to suppress a yelp. She inhales sharply.

This is probably the most exposed Maki has ever felt, and no amount of breathing and swallowing can slow down her heartrate. For all the groping and kissing, they’ve never brought mouths any lower than stomachs before now. She’d just been thinking that might be a fun thing to do for the first time in one of their bedrooms. But the way she draws circles with her tongue, tugs at flesh with her teeth, makes it impossible not to ache for--

Rin chomps into her leg, and there’s no stopping the hand that suddenly clutches onto her hair. She breathes shakily, biting the inside of her lip and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"What's wrong, Maki?~"

"Shut up." She tries to sound authoritative, but it's so weak and whimpery that she could just die on the spot. She digs her fingers into the orange locks a little tighter, sort-of-furious and sort-of-impressed.

There's a fire that Rin ignites inside Maki's chest. At times it's red-hot--impatient and sharp, like an iron. It sparks immediately and without warning, making her want to shove the girl against walls and onto desks. Take control of all her attention. Make her tremble.

Other times, it’s merely warm--quiet and flickering, hurting for more fuel. It’s staggering how quickly one can change into the other.

When Rin bounces back to her feet and locks their lips together again, the switch flips. The opportunity presents itself, so without thinking, one of her hands swivels up under Rin's skirt and cups the underside of her erection through her panties. She gasps into Maki's mouth, legs trembling and jerking themselves closed immediately.

It's surprisingly natural to drum her fingers casually along it despite only having done so twice before. It's a light touch, hardly enough to be considered a handjob. She shuts her eyes, letting her body fall into rhythms and patterns as they kiss. 

One of Rin's legs presses up between her own, moving in time with the rest of their bodies. Every breath, every glide of fingers, pull of lips, gyration of hips, pump of blood--each movement feels as natural as fingers on piano keys, flowing into one another, gentle and hard presses taking turns, building and building on top of one another until--

Rin's mouth slides off hers, her voice weak and desperate.

"M-Maki, you should stop, before--"

She stops playing and opens her eyes.

"Oh. R-right. Sorry."

She takes her hand away, suddenly realizing how incredibly hot her entire body feels. Is she _sweating_? She exhales sharply to recompose herself, brushing her bangs to the side and clearing her throat as Rin takes a few steps back.

"...I didn't mean to..."

Rin shakes her head, looking way less embarrassed than Maki. "It's okay! ...I got a little into it too, hehe." 

She stifles a laugh and covers her face, feeling a lot of things that she doesn't want to let out just yet. "I could tell." 

Rin’s legs are still wobbling, and it's easy to tell how badly she wanted to keep going. It was surprisingly responsible of her to stop.

There's an awkward silence while Rin brushes off her uniform. Readjusting her skirt and underwear, tying her ribbon and buttoning up her jacket, moving bra straps back into place. Maki has a lot less to clean up, though she'd really like to get home as soon as possible and change her panties. God, she's so obvious.

"Ummm..."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah, I'm all good. I was just thinkin'..."

Rin playfully bonks a fist against her head, putting on an incredibly transparent ditzy voice. "There's, y'know...an exam comin' up and all, and I should get to work studying for that..."

Maki can't hold her _pfffft_. "A whole week before?"

"Yeah, what! I'm serious about keeping my grades up for μ's!"

Maki gives her _a look_ , and realizes quickly how hard it is to keep from staring. Her flushed face and mussed-up hair are so, so obvious. They both are. "I don't know, Rin, there's a lot I have to take care of tonight."

"Oh, c'monnnn!! I'll do whatever you want! How long's it been since you came over, just you?"

She affects a sigh, crossing her arms. "If you're _that_ desperate, I guess I can make time. Just, uh...as long as I can grab a change of clothes from home first."

"Well, duh!"

She hops off the desk, doing one final uniform check of her own before reaching up to smooth out Rin's hair. She purrs happily in response, always excited to be taken care of. "Whatever I want, hm?"

"Yep!! I really _owe_ you, y'know."

"That almost sounds like a threat."

They kiss one more time, chaste for the first time since they began. They laugh together as their fingers intertwine, finally exiting to the empty hallway. Their relationship isn't necessarily a secret at this point, but it's still a breath of fresh air whenever the confidence to walk together strikes them like this. Rin leans her head on Maki’s shoulder.

"Nahhhh."

"Then why do you sound so excited?"

“Ahh, y’know...no reason.”

She kisses the top of her head, feeling equal parts sinister and fond. Rin's in for a rude surprise if she thinks she can get to the fun part without some _serious_ textbook review.


End file.
